Walter
Walter is the best character in the Dogelore universe. Introduction "I like fire trucks and moster sic trucks" -Walter "Why does dad like angry juice?" -Walter "Who's Joe?"'' -''Walter "Follow @poopshitter45 and @lizzofanyoungthug42 on Instagram for funny hood irony!" -Walter, moments before being gunned down by police in Clarksville, TN; 1953 "I gunned down five civilians in Clarksville, TN", -Walter; 1953 "Fuck"- Walter, Chernobyl Incident. "Who is Electric, and why do I have to sit in his chair?"- Walter, moments before his execution. Based on the meme of the same name,1 Walter is a simple-minded dog with a deep appreciation for fire trucks and "moster" trucks. Appearance Walter's appearance originates from an image2 of Nelson the Bull Terrier in which Nelson directly faces the camera and his ears are hidden from view. Walter's appearance provides a horrifying path into the mind of the deranged. His eyes - twin pits into the endless abyss of cheems - only detect movement. In this way, they are like the eyes of the T-Rex, another apex predator. Personality Taking his personality from his namesake, Walter Clements, Walter is a simple character who speaks less than he acts. When he does speak, however, he often shows his deep love for fire trucks and moster trucks. * Despite being a husk of his former self, Walter is a kind soul with deep familial bonds. He dearly cares for his father and mother. Walter also values his friends immensely as they helped him through a rough period in his life after he and his family had to move towns. He is afraid of his cousin Wiley. Despite his love for family and friends, Walter holds deep grudges against any strangers who he thinks have wronged him, going to extremes that include other innocents; going so far as to hold children at gunpoint as a way to protest Rule 7 being initiated by the Mods. * He enjoys cocaine and hentai. History Origins in the Lore Many scholars believe that Walter was born sometime in the early 1990s to Walter Clements Sr. and Meredith Clements. Despite this, he has been recorded committed crimes throughout history, leading some to believe that he is a timeless entity. One night in the mid-1990s, a housefire started after his father, Walter Clements Sr., failed to completely stub out his cigarette before trashing it. After leftover grease in the trash can from his mother, Meredith's cooking was ignited, the small fire quickly spread throughout the whole house. Walter, who was using the toilet after waking up from his sleep, soon became entrapped in the bathroom as flames reached his room. Walter called out in fear for his father who quickly rushed to his aid and pulled him out of the house only for Walter to collapse after inhaling too much smoke. Luckily, with fire trucks on the scene to combat the blaze, Walter and his family were rushed to the hospital where he made a full recovery. After this moment, Walter's love for fire trucks originated thanks to their integral role in saving both his and his father's life from the housefire. Move to Eville However, while Walter and his family had escaped from the fire, their house, unfortunately, did not come out in one piece. Without a house of their own, the Clements family was offered a temporary place to stay by Uncle Nelson. On the lengthy drive to Eville, Walter's father spilled the beans that they probably would never return to their old town nor would Walter see his friends again, causing Walter to ignore his parents and not eat in frustration. Once arriving at Uncle Nelson's, Walter immediately retreated into his guest room and locked the door. Walter's father attempted to talk to him through the door only to finally be allowed in after he mentioned he had leftovers from lunch for the fasting and hungry child. Walter's father promised him that, while adjusting to a new life would be difficult, he and Meredith would do everything they could to give Walter the best childhood they could. After living in Retardville for years on end, Walter became more angry with his parents. They have obviously not kept their promise for long. Walter shot his dad in the gall bladder and ran away to Florida. His dad later died in a hospital. You may be asking, "But how was Walter born?" Well, excellent question, easy answer. He was not. He was hatched out of an egg and his ears were too big to fit in the egg. That is why he does not have ears. City fun and a new friend New to the city, Walter's uncle took him out to go see a monster truck rally as a kind of introduction to their new opportunities in their new hometown, at which point he became greatly infatuated with these vehicles as well. However, still the new kid on the block, Walter attempted to make new friends with little success- until one day when another kid approached him on the playground and gave him his toy fire truck and monster truck to play with. Walter grabbed the child by his leg and smashed his fragile skull against the monkey bars. He wanted all the trucks for himself. He was arrested on the spot. As well as this, his uncle Nelson revealed to Walter that he had recently gotten addicted to marijuana and that Walter should try some. Walter took the weed, lit it, and threw it in his face and then 360 no-scoped him in the balls and then said his most famous words, other than fire trucks and moster trucks. They were "n-word!" Trial and Execution The secret police had been tracking Walter for many years now, but finally caught him after the monster truck incident. He was taken to the supreme court and tried. The entire time he was babbling about how his napalming of Bosnian children was for ”the great monster truck”. He was sentenced to the electric chair, and when he heard this he screamed and started to shit all over the courtroom until being paralyzed when a police officer smashed his skull in with a hammer. After his death, his remains were sold as food for the children he harmed in Bosnia. However, there are rumors that Walter is an immortal being and survived his death, and that he will live until the heat death of the universe. Walter Trivia * He likes fire trucks and moster trucks. * Walter * Extremely limited vocabulary, as he only says things involving fire trucks and moster trucks. * Extremely kind, despite the various evil things he has done. * Walter is actually an Intel processor. * Has said the n-word, despite having white fur. * Identifies as a heterosexual lesbian. * Walter has various war crimes under his belt and is wanted in more states than currently exist * He is being pursued by Cheems for not selling him a "cheemsburbger", instead providing a standard cheeseburger. * According to some, Walter's real name is Nelson. This is a subject of debate for many scholars of Dogelore. * Walter is also fastly approaching- and there's nothing you can do. * You'd better watch out. Walter is a murderer in progress. * Some theologists claim that Walter is, in fact, God. * Walter is a pretty cool guy, but he likes fire trucks and moster trucks. * Walter is the only openly homophobic Dogelore character. * Walter is the CEO of sex. * He has committed Gucci as well as various instances of tax fraud. * Walter identifies as a GTX 1080. This is a subject of debate for many scholars. * According to some, Walter is both the beginning and the end of the universe. References # ↑ https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/walter-clements # ↑ https://twitter.com/PupperNelson/status/1046428179618045952 Category:Characters